Crossroads
by Angel who can't fly
Summary: What I think is Royai Roy has a crush on Riza. If he actually confesses, maybe there'll be a chance of a happily ever after, right? Wrong! Before he could do so, Riza went ahead and got herself engaged! But does it really end there...? Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

A/N: For all those who failed to see the announcement, this is a rewrite of the story Crossroads. I hope that whoever read the previous version would like this one as much if not better :D haha. The events will be different, probably even characters and like.

* * *

I: Beginnings

"Enjoying the breeze, Colonel?"

Riza Hawkeye stood in front of a table with several stacks of unfinished paperwork, some blowing with the breeze coming from the outside. Unfortunately, the Colonel didn't answer for one reason or another. It would be nice if he didn't answer because he was too busy with his paperwork to do so, but that's just stupid talk when referring to him. And as usual, it irritated Hawkeye. "I wish I could feel it too if there wasn't this mountain of paper on the table in front of me," she commented sarcastically to deaf ears.

Riza had the knack of getting him to do his work, but it didn't always work. Today, it wasn't as effective it seems that the moment the colonel sat down on his desk, he ended up pushing the papers to make room so that he could sleep.

Riza simply shook her head. It never worked when he slept late the night before. Doing what? She asked herself. She found herself thinking of all the possibilities and could only narrow it down to one: he was out on a date and stayed up late. God, she thought. I'm glad that my fiancé isn't like him or she'd run away from the engagement.

Fiancé? Yes, Riza has a fiancé. It has been 5 months now since she's been engaged and they were due for marriage maybe a year or so from now until they're able to raise enough money for it.

She looked around his office. No one was around and she started to wonder where everyone was. There was a knock on the door and the door creaked open partially. She saw Havoc peek in. "Tai-san?"

"Unfortunately, Second Lieutenant , the colonel is apparently having a nap," she said in reply to Havoc.

"Hawkeye!" he exclaimed. "I didn't see you there."

"I didn't think you did," Riza glanced at her watch. "I have to go now. Do me a favor and wake the Colonel up for me. He's far from finish with his paperwork and the due is twelve midnight."

"T-Twelve midnight?!" Havoc stammered. "No one works up to twelve midnight!"

"At this rate, he'll need to," Riza said as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Tell him good luck for me." And the door closed soundlessly behind her.

* * *

When The Lieutenant was far out of earshot, Havoc walked over to Roy, who was sleeping on his desk, and nudged him a little. "Oi, Tai-san."

"It's too early to wake up, Carol, let me sleep," he muttered.

That's when Havoc got ticked. "TAI-SAN! I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!! NOW GET UP BECAUSE HAWKEYE IS GONNA HAVE YOU FOR LUNCH IF YOU DON'T FINISH YOUR PAPERWORK!!" (A/N: Natural exaggeration. It was already 2:00 in the afternoon and lunch was over a long time ago)

"Wha-What?!" Roy jolted out of sleep almost immediately. "Oh, Second Lieutenant Havoc, what brings you here?"

"I _work_ here, Tai-san. Hawkeye told me…"

"Hawkeye?! Where?!" Roy asked, looking around, not seeming to care if he was interrupting Havoc.

"She left already, Tai-san. She told me that you have to finish your paperwork by today, latest twelve midnight."

"What?! Twelve midnight?! That woman never gives me any rest," Roy exclaimed, picked up his pen, and took the most reachable paper.

* * *

Riza cooly opened the door to her house to find a dog waiting at the other side. It was Riza's dog, Black Hayate, welcoming her home like he did most of the time. Usually, this 'welcome home' is followed by a 'feed me' or a 'walk me, please'. But it wasn't so this time around, because the minute Riza closed the door, Black Hayate ran over to the side table with the phone on it and began barking.

"Oh, A new message," Riza said.

"_1:00 pm _Hey, Riza, it's Ryan. I was wondering if you're free tonight. I was hoping to take you to dinner, seeing as you're always working. If you call back, I'll take it as a yes! _Beep_"

Riza sighed. She knew that he was just worried about her, but still…!

She immediately picked up the phone, dialing in a number. "Hello, Ryan…?"

* * *

That's it for my first chapter! I think that Royai fans everywhere would kill me for this, haha :D Anyways, please R & R!


End file.
